Days of Their Lives
by TinkerBellDiva
Summary: Asami cheating! Fei Long on a murderous rampage? And Akihito capturing it all with his viewfinder to protect or destroy? them all! - Disclaimer: All of Finder's characters belong to Yamane Ayano WARNING! I have a sick imagination (lol)...Graphic yaoi sex scenes (I don't do smex lol) and more graphic torture in some chapters. We'll see if the comments allow me to continue :D


Summary:

Asami has no idea what he's in store for now that he himself has been taking for a ride, in more ways than one and quite literally. Oh well, might as well sit back, relax and let them all finish the last ride of their lives.

Disclaimer:

All of Finder's characters belong to Yamane Ayano

* * *

And there it was! In fucking plain sight for everyone to see. The Great Asami-Fucking-Ryuichi was being ridden by a slender female, whom was excitedly enjoying herself on his man's thick engorged heavy cock. Riding it for all its worth with her legs wrapped firmly around his waist while he stood tall and proud with that same infuriating amused smirk as he stood damn near spread eagle. Her lips parted, head back, and long silky red hair cascading down her back swaying from left to right as she bounced fervently up and down on said hardness. Again, fucking him for all that he was worth. And his lover was worth a whole hell of a lot.

'This bitch would die soon!'

The room was brightly lit and seemed to be some sort of training dojo. He could see tatami mats that covered the expansive floor, blue mats in the corners of the room, several heavy punching bags in the corner to his right, and speed bags to his left. The room was a pristine white, as though it had once been a brick covered room, but all the bricks within the wall had been painted white. Possibly to provide the illusion of reverence, purity, humility, good, and sterile. The scene before him was anything but. This bold bitch was riding and fucking his lover bareback and bold. And that said fucking lover seemed to be fucking enjoying it!

'What the fuck Ryu?!'

 **Wait! Did that perverted bastard just wink at me and fucking smile?!**

He thought, 'So he knows I'm watching him thrust into her?! Watching him FUCK her?! Is this one of his sick perverted games?'

'Scratch his earlier statement…his **lover** would die soon. Perverted fucking cheating ass crimelords!'

Suddenly the hint of silver caught his gaze within the viewfinder on his camera. He zoomed in as much as he could from his rooftop perch. So the perverted bastard was chained to a wall. Huh. Both arms spread above his head in a Y sort of pose with tight silver wrist cuffs bolted to the wall behind him and both his legs pulled apart and secured by metal ankle cuffs bolted to the bottom of the wall's baseboard, a shortened chain extending to each cuff, effectively creating a tight secure hold on his lover's ankles against said wall. At that moment, while looking through his viewfinder, noticing all the tell tale signs that his lover was in a distressed state (even though his golden eyes and twitching, bare, half engorged, and free of a condom as it was, erection were saying 'Catch me before I cum'), he felt a blinding crimson rage creep within him from behind the shadows of his startled mind.

He wanted to fucking kill this fucking bitch!

Before his thoughts consume him and drag him into the deepest recesses of the darkest parts of his mind where revenge awaits - and its only too happy to delve out the pain in equal parts that he's suffered from even knowing the insufferable perverted bastard before him - a hand lands on his shoulder, startling him from his pain induced rage.

He looks up, shocked for a moment and almost forgets that he is not the only one here on a rooftop, in love with said bastard, whom is currently getting his cock sexed up and looking none to smug about the fact.

As the cold hand squeezes his shoulder, he is presently laying in his prone position, elbows resting on cold concrete, with his video cam on record, heart-brokenly viewing tonight's debauchery directly in front of him; he looks up to notice a full standing beauty in all his Chinese splendor and exquisite command. Long blue-black thick hair flowing and caressed by the gentle night's breeze, loose untamed strands dancing intimately with the wind across his muscular yet slender and toned waist; and the moon's reflection highlighting said features, that to him, were absolutely stunning, but to others meant death…despair…and more death. Jaws clenched, muscles tightened, eyes fierce, and Bluetooth in his ear, he calmly says, "Akihito…I'm going in."

Before he can blink, the tall beautiful figure descends gracefully from its 6 story perch in a heart-wrenching, adrenalin pumping, downwards face-aiming-at-the-pavement free fall, only to open up its black glider in the shape of dark angel wings...

'How odd for such a deadly demon to have such a beautiful silhouette?'

Through his device, and over his own violent heartbeat, he silently heard the thud of two feet and rigors unclipping and rustling in the background as gear was shed from its owner below, at that moment he focused on his new target.

"Wow. You looked so beautiful," he absentmindedly spoke into the bluetooth in his ear, in utter awe at the angel (of Death) that had just descended below him in such a graceful trance that his heart felt ten times lighter than normal.

The voice clicks back over, somehow sensing this would be his last night to truly speak what he feels to his love on the other end. He can't explain it, but he knows that there's a storm coming. He prays to whoever is out there that he can somehow be a part of it. Because he senses that he would be so much more happier when that time comes.

But for now, Fei offers the only response to the confession he just heard. He smiles warmly and blushes slightly, thanking all Deities in heaven and elsewhere that he can hear the love of his life one last time; he simply replies, "I love you too. Never forget that Akihito."

Did Fei seriously just say that out loud?! Damn fucking bluetooths and picking up every fucking thing! Akihito is so embarrassed that he is now blushing a fierce shade of the brightest crimson ever. And apparently its noticed by his counterpart.

The Bluetooth clicks and he hears a chuckle, with a slight snicker on the other end…

"Calm it down Rudolph. You're going to give away our position if you flame up any brighter."

Shit.

"Ok. Yea. Yea. I gotcha," he replied, knowing he had been busted.

His partner in crime glides down in a series of flips and twists to ascend to the shadowed alleyway in front of his lover's building.

He proudly thinks, 'I couldn't have down that shit better myself.'

A click in his ear and a familiar voice rang through snapping him out of his awed daze of the Chinese man's acrobatic ninja style display. Well, shit. What did he expect of an assassin? Albeit, an incredibly beautiful and deadly one at that.

 **"Akihito…"**

"Yeah, I'm here."

 **"Don't worry my love. I will get to the bottom of this…or rather, maybe, and I'm just throwing this out there...perhaps a simple bullet to the eyes of BOTH of them is more satisfying?"**

"You will do no such thing!"

 **"Fine! I never get to have any fun!"**

"Liar! I did NOT question you when you decided to dress me as a scandalous Cinderella and both you and Ryu took it upon yourselves to overwrite every memory I ever had of my favorite Disney movie with your own perverted themed game of 'Find the Glass Slipper'!"

A wicked perverted chuckle caressed his eardrum via the communication device and then he heard,

 **"Hmm. Yes, THAT was a night to remember. But my dear sweet boy, we did find the glass slipper. Eventually."**

"Yes you are right Fei! After 2 fucking hours! Fucking perverted ass fucking bastards!"

A wicked sensual chuckle caressed his eardrum via the communication device and then he heard, "The BEST 2 hours of my **fucking** life my love. I would have you again in a heartbeat and so would Ryu. You have no idea what you do to us. You have no idea of your own worth. You are priceless my love. We would never let you go and don't intend on just letting you play Cinderella. Personally, I want you to be every Disney princess out there...al be it...thong included and NOT at all optional."

After a sharp gasp on the other end of the communication device and a very silent moan, a sigh was heard immediately after and a voice simply said, in a most endearing tone, "I love you too Fei."

Fei-Long had at last reached the target of his mission. Directly above him, standing back to the brick wall of the dojo he needed to enter, he saw a vent. Quickly he made work to loosen the screws and shimmy his way up into said ventilation system to reach the object of his desire.

It was dark and damp and constricting. He couldn't breathe. He began to lose focus.

What if he didn't get to Ryu in time? Once that woman was done extracting the seed she needed to secure his heir, she would undoubtedly kill him.

He could NOT let that happen.

He, Aki, & Ryu had been through so much these past 3 years. They loved each other. Desired one another. And would fight tooth and nail anyone who dared to come between them.

He could never describe their relationship, nor did he feel he needed too. Both men were HIS! And no mere mortal would keep him from their love...now that he had found it. Only Death could keep him away, and he had a familiar feeling that his time on this earth would not be long.

Please! Let him at least see their faces again. Even if he had no heir. Just for them. Let him see his loved ones together one last time.

Unshed tears graced his big beautiful eyes and he knew it was time.

Time to say 'Good-Bye.' He wasn't willing and he needed to fight his way through. But this was not a fight he was sure he could win.

And yes, he would be heartbroken if anything happened to Ryuichi. But Akihito would be broken and torn to shreds. His fiery eyes would dull and his sadness would be something that Fei Long would not be able to handle. He would not be able to bring him out of that darkness. He knew that darkness. It was cold, unforgiving, relentless, and painful. He had felt it when his 'father' died. When both Asami and Akihito came to him in Hong Kong a year later to wrap him in warm securing arms of love and forgiveness, he realized at that moment that he did not want to let either go.

Sure he had loved others, Yoh included, but he had never been more 'in love' with the two he held dear to his heart at that moment. They broke down his walls, shattered the ice block he built around his heart, and warmed him in their embrace of acceptance. He WOULD be there for them no matter what. He would give his all, as both Aki and Ryu had given their all for him. They had given him an incredible gift. So had Yoh for that matter. He had just been to blind to see it with Yoh but Asami being Asami…and Aki being Aki…they forced it on him for weeks and NEVER let him fall. None of them. Not Aki…Not Ryu…Not Yoh.

He had even discovered that his Aki confided in him something he had not told the other. Akihito had a rare gene. Not so much as rare but implanted within him during one of his kidnappings. He could now bear children. And he knew for a fact that his Aki…NO!...their Aki…was hiding something very interesting from him. The question in his mind was…why? Why could he not trust them with that revelation? They would both be ecstatic if their love could bear children for them. But what was he afraid of? Why could he not tell them? Did he think he was…Ah! That was it! His beautiful love thought he was abnormal.

With a click of his tongue, he spoke into his device as he continued to slip and maneuver through the ventilation's system…

 **"Aki…"**

"Yeah Fei"

 **"What are you afraid of?"**

"…"

 **"Aki?"**

"…"

 **"Brat! Answer ME or I'll assume you're in trouble and I'm doubling back…bullets to my head be dammed!"**

"…"

 **"Aki?! Answer me sweetie! ANSWER ME!"**

"So, you're here?! Yayyy!," a female voice responded, all to amused and full of glee, despite the dark shadows clouding Fei Long's mind. "Now, we can start our party! I've been waiting on you for so long Fei Long! I can't wait to see our child!"

'This woman had to be certifiably fucking insane! What fucking child?!,' he silently thought to himself, as he halted his crawl through the vent ducts.

He was already in position to strike from above as the other voice clicked through. A deranged psychotic voice that made him shudder.

'What the fuck?! NO ONE makes the great Feil Long shudder in fear…NO-FUCKING-ONE!' But SHE did!

THIS bitch meant business. And it was a nasty sort of business at that.

'Hmm. So there was more than one,' he mused with a slight growl.

If they dared to hurt his precious Aki…No...THEIR precious Aki…all of Hell would fall to its knees and beg for mercy by the time he and Ryu were thru! Especially, if what he thought…rather suspected…were indeed true!

Its true what they say. Hell hath no fury than someone who voluntarily chooses to fuck with their kitten. Well in not so many words he thought. But still…truth is truth.

As the voice slowly tells him to descend from his hiding place; he looks down on a pair of frustrated and aroused golden eyes staring into his from below, silently darting with rage toward the woman still riding his man's erection with her filthy legs wrapped tight around his waist. He silently shakes his head and prepares to lower himself willingly into the abyss.

Fei Long kicked the grate below him with all of the anger and frustration he had. Slamming with a forceful thud, the grate landed surprising the occupants below and halting the sickening sexual display he had just witnessed from above. He slides down said newly opening and slowly begins to unfurl and stand tall after his quiet cat like descent. Shoulders squared, feet planted, eyes glaring and taking in as much of the brightly lit room as he can. He rose into his stealthy black knight pose, adorned in all of his beauty…hair swishing back and forth above his waist as he shakes his head, black face mask with the shape of smiling dragon's teeth and jawline tattooed on the front, masking his own toothy menacing grin. His all black jumpsuit, putting most ninjas to shame, hugs his body tight yet comfortably, allowing every sinew and curve to reveal itself in a massive wave of shock and awe at the perfect beauty before them.

If Asmai was Adonis, Fei Long would be Aphrodite. Except this Aphrodite carried 100 knives on him at all time and none of them could be found so easily. Asami knew that his Aphrodite was far deadlier and one that could kill a thousand men without batting so much as one eyelash...but not without pouting a lip or two at the fact that he had not killed them all personally.

So why was he surrendering so easily?

Shit!

"Akihito…," the older gentleman sporting a rather sizeable erection states quietly.

The younger Chinese assassin just nodded while both hands raised in the air as a condition to surrender to whomever was watching. It was blatantly apparent that this was not a one woman show, in which said woman was **still** attached to his man's cock.

He thought, 'First. Kill Her. Second find Akihito. No! Wait! First find Akihito **then** kill her! Buuut he **could** kill her **while** finding Akihito.'

Fei Long's mind was full of possibilities! But for now he would have to surrender. He would…NO…they BOTH would get Akihito back! Wherever he was!

Pfft…Pfft…Pfft.

Fei Long knew that sound.

'A silencer huh?,' he thought. They must be near a populated area where a gunshot could be heard.

As the darkness tried to drag him under, he silently whispered, 'fucking amateurs,' before his body fell to the floor and he could no longer feel anything, other than the love he had been so graciously allowed to receive from the two men he valued most in his life…oh…and Yoh too.

A smile graced his lips as he vowed in his heart that this was not be the end.


End file.
